A Simba & Nala Love Story
by ZeroPointEight
Summary: Simba & Nala are inlove. But someone will change that. Someone will get between them. Who is that? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Feelings

**DON'T OWN LION KING NEITHER NALA, SIMBA, SARAFINA, OR SARABI. ALL BELONG TO DISNEY**

* * *

Capter 1 - Feelings

**"A Simba & Nala Love Story"**

Beautiful sun shone around PrideLands. Nala woke up and yawned. She looked around to look for Simba, but she didn't saw him._ 'I wonder where Simba is.' _She thought. She walked outside the den and searched for Simba. She saw Simba was sitting and watching the sunrise. She walked up to him. "Watching sunrise huh?" Nala said. "Yeah. I love sunrises. Wanna join me?" Simba asked. "Yeah sure." She sat by Simba. "You know, I think we're always the ones who wake up very early." Nala said. "Yes. I always wake up early to watch the sunrise. After this, are we gonna play?" "Hmm.. Yes, but maybe later. When the sun is completely up."

Two lionesses are watching them from PrideRock. It was they're mothers, Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Sarabi, look at them, they're always together when watching sunrises and sunsets." Sarafina said.

"Yeah, I also noticed that." Sarabi chuckled.

"Do you think they would be perfect mates someday?"

"Of course they will. And they will bear us many grandchildren." Sarabi and Sarafina laughed.

"Simba?" Nala said looking at him. "Yeah?" Simba answered not looking at her. "Do you feel something towards another person?" Nala asked. Though Simba know what she meant, he did not showed it. "What do you mean?" Simba turned around to see her. "I mean a feeling." "Uhh... I don't know what you're talking about." "Uhh, don't mind it, anyways, let's go play!" Nala said smiling. Simba sat there like he didn't hear anything. '_Does she like me? Oh man! Wait, Simba! She's asking you to play! Go on!' _Simba thought. "Simba, come on!" Nala said patting Simba's shoulder. "Oh yeah, come on!'" He said running.

"Tag, you're it!" Nala said.

"Are we gonna play that everyday?"

"Simba, Nala! Time for bath!" Sarabi and Sarafina shouted.

"Oh men, bath again? I hate baths!" Simba said sittting like embarassed. "Well, I love baths, come on!" Nala said running to her mother. Simba really hate baths. But an idea popped out on his head. _'Wait! I got an idea! I'll try to look confident around her. I'll pretend that I like baths too! So, she would like me!' _Simba thought so he followed Nala.

"Hey mom!" Nala said sitting on the paws of her mother. Simba sat there watching her take a bath. "Simba. Time for bath." Sarabi said. Simba sat on the paws of his mother. "Hmm, How come you liked baths?" Sarabi asked happily. "Uh, I just want to take bath, because it's hot!" Simba said not trying to be embarrased infont of his crush. "Oh, I thought you want to take a bath because Nala is also taking her bath!" Sarabi said. "Mooom!" Simba said. Sarafina and Sarabi licked every inch of their cubs' body.

After they take their bath, Nala sat by Simba and Nala started to ask something. "Simba, did you remember the one that I asked you when we were watching sunrise?" Nala asked. "Yes. Why?" Simba answered not looking at her. "I'm gonna tell you. But are you going to be mad at me?" Nala asked nervously. "I'm not going to be mad at you. Whatever question is that. Never." Simba said putting his paw to her paw. Nala nuzzled Simba. Simba doesn't know how to react but he nuzzled her back, and touched her soft fur. _'I think this is it, this is her question. And this is my answer. A sweet nuzzle.' _Simba thought "I love you Simba." Nala said smiling. "I love you too Nala." They let go after 10 minutes of nuzzling. Nala licked his cheek which made him blush. _'Very warm tongue.' _Simba thought. _'A very soft muzzle.' _Nala thought

Sarabi and Sarafina saw them again they saw how Nala nuzzled Simba, and how Nala licked Simba.

"They're so cute together!" Sarafina exclaimed.

"Sure they are."

"I need a nap." Sarabi said. "Yeah me too. Come on let's just leave the sweet couple alone, so they can have their sweet moment!" Sarafina said.

* * *

A LOVE between Nala and Simba is growing. Will someone or something get between their romantic relationship? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 A Broken Relationship

Chapter 2- A Broken Relationship

" A Simba & Nala Love Story"

The bright sun showed around the PrideLands. Simba woke up and yawned. He woke up Nala and they stepped out of the den and they saw Sarabi with another cub and lioness. The cub was light tan colored , and white belly. Her mother was dark tan lioness and cream underbelly. "Hello there. My name is Zahra. and this is my cub, Ameena." "Hi Prince Simba!" Ameena said. "Ohh. Uhh. Hi?" Simba said. "Simba, Nala, this is aunt Zahra, and this is her cub, Ameena. They're rogues. Their home is destroyed. So, they're staying here with us." Sarabi said. "Ohh. I'm sorry for that aunt Zahra." Nala said sadly. "That's okay Nala. Ameena, go and play with them. I'm sure you're going to get along together. Have fun dear!" Zahra said walking with Sarabi inside the den. "So what d'ya wanna play guys?" Ameena said looking directly at Simba. "Uhh.. Tag!" Nala suggested. "Yeah sure! Tag Simba you're it!" Ameena said running with Nala. "Uhh.. Why do I always need to be the it? Couldn't be you two? Ahh, I'll target Ameena!" Simba chuckled. They were running and running and playing for hours.

"I'm tired! Can we just have some rest? Guys?" Simba shouted catching his breath.

"So you're easily getting tired, aren't you?" Ameena said laughing on the floor.

"Stop it. It's not funny! But you know, you're a really fast runner." Simba said looking at Ameena. This made Ameena blush. She kinda liked him, Simba. And she wanted to be his grlfriend! "Simba, do you have a girlfriend?" Ameena asked. SImba and Nala exchange stares. "Iam his girlfriend." Nala said stepping forward. "Oh.. So you are his girlfriend.. I get it. But I think you two are not a real couple. Aren't you?" Ameena said laughing again. She saw Nala's eyes were serious and she stopped laughing. "So you are really serious." "We are. And what's the problem with that?" Simba asked confidently. "Nothing. What's wrong with asking?" Ameena said. _'I'll get you Simba. I'll be setting up a plan that will cause your relationship to torn apart. And Nala will fell for the lies I'll say to her, and she'll hate Simba, and I'll be there for Simba when he's depressed. I'll make him happy! Later, I'll put the plan into action! Prince Simba, get ready for your new girlfriend, and I'll be Princess Ameena and soon to be Queen Ameena!" _Ameena thought. "So, what d'ya wanna do next? After.. Resting?" Ameena said. "I wanna take some nap. I'll go home. Come Nala? Ameena?" Simba said. "Race to PrideRock?" Ameena said. "Count to three. 1...2...3!" Nala said. They're running very fast. Ameena's in the lead, Nala is the second and Simba the third. Ameena reached PrideRock in no time. Ameena won. "I'm really sleepy." Simba said and yawned and entered the den. Nala followed. "You coming?" Nala asked. "Nala? Do you really love Simba?" Ameena asked in a concerned tone. "Of course I do. What makes you think that?" "Nala, I just think he doesn't love you." "What do you mean?" "He doesn't look straight in your eyes when he's talking, I saw when you and him woke up, he didn't nuzzle you. When we were playing, he doesn't talk to you. Neither said hi." Ameena said.

"That's not true. He loves me! I know him!" Nala said.

"I know Nala, but it's just you and me here. And I'm sorry." Ameena said sarcastically and entered the den.

_'No! All she was saying wasn't true. Simba loves me!' _Nala said and entered the den.

Simba woke up and saw Ameena. Instead of Nala "Hey. Where's Nala?" Simba asked standing up to his legs. "I don't know, wanna play!" Ameena asked him excitedly.

'Sure. Heh!" SImba said walking side by side with Ameena.

Nala saw Ameena and Simba were walking outside the den. "Simba!" Nala shouted. "Simba!' Nala repeated but Simba didn't heard her. She saw them talking to each other like a couple! Smiling, giggling, and Ameena even touched his paw!

"Nala?" a lioness said behind her. "Oh mom, it's only you." Nala said sadly. "Why are you here? You should be playing with Ameena and Simba." Sarafina said as she layed down beside her daughter. "Hmm.. I only just wanted a rest mom." "Nala, tell me, there's a problem." "No mom, I'm just kinda tired." "Okay, I'll leave you here for a while. We're out going hunting. Bye dear." Sarafina said walking behind her. Nala got up to her paws and walked up to Ameena and Simba.

"Simba, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Nala. Simba glanced at Ameena. She nodded. Ameena walked out for a while and walked to the opposite direction.

_'Looks like my plan is working out.'_ Ameena thought.

"Look, Simba, I think we should break up." Nala said sadly. "But why?" Simba asked curiously. "You don't love me anymore, Simba." "Nala I do!" "No you don't!" "I do Nala, believe me! Please Nala! Give me proofs that I don't love you!" "You don't play with me! You neither invited me to your play with Ameena!" "Oh Nala, I'm sorry! Just because of that? Gosh, Nala! I couldn't believe you!" "Then don't believe me! it's your choice Simba! It's your choice! I know my reason is not so a reasonable for us to break up! But I'm a sensitive cub! Just undrstand me Simba!" "Look, I'm sorry Nala! I'm sorry!" Tears fall as Nala and Simba are arguing. "Simba, if there is something that came between us, it's over." Nala said as she run off crying.

_'This is the moment!' _Ameena thought. She walked over to the crying cub. "Simba, I'm sorry for that." She sat beside Simba. "I don't know what to do without her!" Simba shouted angrily. "I'm always here Simba, I'm always here." She said as he patted Simba's back. Ameena wiped Simba's tears.


	3. Chapter 3 Sadness & Happiness

Chapter 3 - Sadness & Happiness

"A Simba & Nala Love Story"

The sun rose above PrideLands. Simba woke up with sadness. He's sad about Nala breaking up with him. He stepped out of the den and walked through the savannahs. He sat there to watch the sunrise like he usually do. Now Nala isn't by his side watching sunrise. "I don't need Nala!" Simba sighed. He couldn't let go off Nala in his heart and mind. He still love her. "Simba?" a familliar voice was heard beind him. he turned around to see who it was, he thought it was Nala, it was Ameena. "What's wrong?" Ameena said in a concerned tone. "I just can't believe Nala broke up with me." Simba again sighed. "I miss her. And I always will." "You know, there's so many lioness there that you could be with. Simba, let go off her. Forget her. she doesn't love you anymore. neither do you. Do you love her?" "I always did." "Ohh.. Well, you won't be happy if you're always like that, you won't go play. Simba, start a new life." "But how can I start my new life without her. I couldn't do things wothout her, she's my world, she's even my life. I don't know what to do without her by my side." "Like I said Simba, forget her, she tries to forget you." "How did you know?" "I can feel it Simba. I'll make you happy. Come on, let's get you some water to drink." Ameena smiled and walked side by side with Simba. Maybe being friends with Ameena isn't bad after all. Even best friends!

**With Nala...**

Nala woke up. She looked around to see no one. It was only her inside the den. "Nala?" She looked around to see who it was. It was Sarabi and Sarafina. Walking inside the den. "What are you doing here?" asked Sarabi. "Uhh..." Nala thought for an answer. "You should be with Simba and Ameena right?" Sarabi asked. "By the way, where are they?" Sarabi asked again. But no one answered. "Nala, is something wrong?" Sarafina sat beside her daughter. "Nothing wrong mom." Nala answered sadly. "I know there's something wrong Nala. You're like that since yesterday. Tell me dear, what's wrong. Maybe me and aunt Sarabi can help." Sarafina suggested. Sarabi nodded. "Anything mom?" Nala asked looking sadly to her mother. "Anything you wanna talk about." "Well, you see, Simba and I had been together for just 1 day. When Ameena arrived, we played, and played. After that, Ameena told me Simba doesn't love me. I didn't want to believe her, but I did just when I realized it's true. I broke up with him. Yesterday. I think his around playing with Ameena." Nala explained. "Oh dear, I'm sorry." Sarabi said. Sarafina nuzzled her daughter. "Did I just heard my daughter's name?" Zahra asked. "Yes." Nala said looking down at her paws.

"Nala, dear I think it's best for you to have a talk with Simba. I know he'll understand. Go on dear. When he refuse to talk to you, tell me, I'll talk to him. Okay dear?" Sarabi smiled. Nala nodded and stood up and stepped outside the den. "What's her problem?" Zahra said laying down to see Sarafina and Sarabi. "Boy problems" Sarafina said.

"Okay Nala, you can do this. Just say you wanted to become friends again. I know he'll understand me. If he don't, then that was the biggest mistake in my life, I broke up with him. I miss him so much. I just don't know. Okay. Here I go!" Nala ran as fast as she could. She stopped when she saw Simba and Ameena were playing.

"Tag you're it!" Ameena shouted. Tagging Simba by her paw.

"Simba? Can I talk to you?"

"Okay, so here's the freaking girl!" Ameena said with gritted teeth. Simba turned around to see Ameena, Ameena walked away.

"Simba, for what happened yes-" "I know Nala, it's my fault." Simba said looking down at his paws sadly. "No." Nala shook her head. Simba raised his head with a smile. "For what happened yesterday, I just wanna say sorry. I just wanna become friends with you again." Nala smiled warmly. "You do?" Simba asked with a big grin. "Is it okay with you?" Nala asked concernly. Simba thinks for it because he's afraid Nala will break his heart again. He's happy with Ameena now. Will Nala ruin their friendship? But they've known each other since babies.

Meanwhile Ameena was listening to their conversation. "Huh? Nala wants to become friends with my boy again? What the? Uhh. I need to make a way!" Ameena thinks deeply. "I know!" Ameena stood up and walked up to them.

"Hey! Uhh.. Sorry for ruining your conversation, but Simba and I are playing!" Ameena said pushing Simba away. "But, Simba!" Nala shouted. "Simbaa!" Nala reapeated but Ameena and Simba were nowhere to be seen.

"Ameena doeesn't want Simba to talk with me anymore. Why?" Nala said crying.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ameena, let go off me!" Simba yelled. "Why are you pushing me away from Nala? We're talking!" Simba yelled again. "But, we're playing Simba!" Ameena answered back. "Ameena, Nala and I are having our private conversation, and then you pushed me away from her. We haven't done our talking because of you! What's wrong with you Meena!" Simba asked angrily. "Because we haven't done playing either!" Ameena shouted back. "But, we have a long time playing, can I have enough time for her? I haven't talked to her for hours!" "Right, I'm sorry Simba." Ameena said. "It's okay Meena. Just don't do that again. Promise?" Simba calmed down. "Promise. But wait, did you just called me 'Meena'?" Ameena asked. "Yeah. Nice isn't?" Simba and Ameena chuckled.

Nala walked alone to PrideRock. Once she got there she layed down. And started singing.

_**I'm scrolling through my cellphone for the 20th time today**_

_**I'm reading the text you sent me again**_

_**Though I memorized it anyway**_

_**It was an afternoon in December**_

_**When it reminded you of the day**_

_**When we bumped into each other**_

_**But you didn't say hi cos I looked away**_

_**And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life**_

_**And maybe I haven't moved on since that night**_

_**Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone**_

_**But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again**_

_**And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight**_

_**Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer**_

_**Oh oh oh oh...**_

_**And I saw you with her**_

_**Didn't think you would find another**_

_**And my world just seemed to crash**_

_**Shouldn't have thought that this would last**_

_**And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life**_

_**And maybe I haven't moved on since that night**_

_**Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone**_

_**But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again**_

_**And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight**_

_**Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer**_

_**As the sky outside gets brighter**_

_**And my eyes begin to tire**_

_**I'm slowly drowning**_

_**The memories of him**_

_**And I know it shouldn't matter**_

_**As my heart begins to shatter**_

_**I'm left to wonder**_

_**Just how it should have been yeah**_

_**12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone**_

_**But I'm lying on my bed**_

_**I'm not thinking of you again**_

_**And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight**_

_**Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on**_

_**Cause I'll prove you wrong that I can move on through this song**_

_**I'm so much stronger**_

_**Oh oh oh oh...**_

"I miss him so much.." Nala whispered as she cried, and cried.

**DON'T OWN LION KING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY AMEENA AND ZAHRA ARE MINE! ;)) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! NO SONG IS MINE!**

**SONG: 12:51 **

**BY: KRISSY & ERICKA**


	4. Chapter 4 I Discovered

Chapter 4 - I Discovered

"A Simba & Nala Love Story"

Simba woke up in a good mood. He realized that Ameena was better than Nala, but he still misses her. He can be happy without her. He's lucky he still have one friend. While Nala has none. He saw Nala was sleeping peacefully, so he didn't wake her. Then, he saw Ameena, sleeping in her mother's paws. He has nothing to do more inside the den, so he decided to go for a walk alone. "I don't know what to do. I think I'm falling for Ameena, but I can't love two girls at a time. I only need to choose one. Who will that be? Hmm.. If I choose Nala, will she break my heart again? Or if Ameena?, will she feel the same?" Simba said. "Simba?" Simba looked around, it was Ameena, again. "What are doing here all alone?" "I just, decided to have a morning walk." Simba smiled. "But, the sun isn't up yet." Ameena walked and sat beside him. She saw Simba was looking down at his paws. Like he was thinking. "It's like your thinking too deeply. What is it?" "Nothing" "Simba, you can tell me everything." "I just, just.." "You think about Nala? Simba, I understand." "I can't let go off her." Simba said sobbing. Ameena nuzzled Simba softly. Simba was quite shocked. But he nuzzled her too. _'Ameena's nuzzling me. Just like Nala did to me. I love Ameena, but my feelings for her and Nala aren't the same. My feelings for Nala is too deep, like she's my mate. But for Ameena. My feelings for her is just, like we're only a couple, we can break up.' _ Simba thought. Ameena let go off him. "I love you Simba." "I love...I love you too..A..A..Ameena." Simba said as he licked Ameena's soft muzzle. Ameena doesn't show her evil side when she's around Simba. Simba doesn't notice her evil side.

Nala saw them from PrideRock. It's true, Simba loved Ameena more than her. They're together.. Now. They're nuzzling, kissing, everything couples do.

"Nala?" Sarafina called. "Yes mom?" Nala turned around to see her mother. "You still miss Simba?" "Yes mom." "Then, why don't you go and play with them?" "But, mom you know tha..." "I know Nala, you just need to move on." "Maybe. Uhh, I'm just, going to waterhole, going to get a drink." Nala stood up and walked down the PrideRock and headed to waterhole. "Sarafina?" "Oh, Sarabi.." "Nala and Simba.." "Yeah. I know"

"Oh look Sarabi! My daughter and your son are together! What a cute couple! Oh, Wait, I'm going down, and congratulate them! Sarabi why don't you come with me and congratulate them? What do you think?" Zahra said excitedly.

"Uhh.. You go ahead first, I'll follow." Sarabi smiled. Sarafina and Sarabi watched as Zahra left them and headed to the two playing cubs.

"Sarafina, I'll just, go and talk to my son about him and Nala."

"I'll come with you!" Sarafina pleaded. "No, for now, your daughter needs comfort. I, too wants Nala to be the mate for my son." Sarafina smiled as she watched her friend go.

Ameena and Simba are talking very quiet like no one hears them. "Congratulations sweetie!" a lioness yelled behind them. "Mom? What's this all about?" Ameena turned around and saw her mother. "You've got your new boyfriend!" "I know, mom, I know." "Ohh.. Okay.. Just call me when you need bath, and I'll groom you for your royal date with your royal boyfriend!" "Yes mom, go now!" Ameena watched as her mother walk away.

Nala walks very slowly that she walks like a turtle. As she walked past the two cubs, Ameena stared at her with evil sipped a little water and sat thinking very, very deep. She's depressed.

Sarabi sat by her son who's talking with Ameena. "Uhh.. Ameena, could you please excuse us for a few minutes?" Ameena looked up to see the queen, so she nodded and walk away.

"Simba, I just wanted to talk with you. Seems like Nala and you a very distant." Sarabi said looking at Nala who sat quietly. "I know mom." "Did she ever approached you?" "You know mom?" "I do. Nala told me. Everytime she's in the den, laying down quietly, doesn't want to talk. Why?" "Yes mom, she approached me yesterday, she asked me if I wanted to become friends with her again. I thought for it but, Ameena came and asked to me to play again, causing not to answer Nala's question." Simba said. "Simba, girls need to be approached , not girls are approaching boys. You need to learn that. We're very concerned for Nala. She looks like she's depressed. She needs someone to make her happy again. We've never seen Nala smile after she broke up with you."

"Mom, I forgot about her already. Ameena's my girlfriend now." "I know Simba, she is your girlfriend, but Nala is still your friend." "Maybe she is, but not anymore. I realized mom, I could be better than anyone else." "Simba, she just wants a friend to play with." "Mom, just leave us alone, I'm happy now!" Simba yelled at his mother. Sarabi was shocked. her own son yelling at her own mother. "Simba, Nala needs to smile! She needs a friend right now! She needs to be comforted!" "Then why don't you make her smile?, why don't you be her friend?, why don't you comfort her?" Simba shouted running off to find his new girlfriend.

Sarabi ran to PrideRock. She saw Sarafina was witing for her. "Did it work?" "I'm sorry Sarafina, but it didn't work out so well.." Sarabi sighed. "Sarabi, I think we should leave this pride." "What? Why!" Sarabi asked. Again shocked. "We don't want to be burden to you. I'm sorry" Sarafina said sadly. "No, you're not. We've known each other since cubs, and you're my very best friend. You helped a lot for the pride, and I owe you, that's why I'm helping you now." Sarabi smiled. Sarafina saw how her bestfriend really cared for her. "Okay, we're not leaving anymore. Thank you Sarabi." Sarafina said warmly as she and Sarabi hugged each other as a sign of friendship.

"Come on Simba, let's rest. Race to PrideRock?" Ameena asked. "No!" Simba said running as fast as he could. "Hey, no fair!" Ameena shouted. As they race to PrideRock, Ameena was still on the lead. As they got there Simba nuzzled Ameena. "I'm just gonna rest. You coming?" Simba asked walking inside the den. "No, go ahead." Ameena smiled. Simba entered the den.

Nala decided to follow the two cubs, she ran too.

Ameena went behind PrideRock. As Nala got there. she heard a voice.

"I'm very , Simba, you're mine!" As Nala heard it, she ran behind a rock and listened to the voice. "I got Simba! I brainwashed him! And that freaking girl, Nala!" She peeked on the rock and saw it was Ameena, talking to herself proudly. The voice continued. "Simba was really easy-to-get! And Nala, of course would I forget her ex-girlfriend, the freaking girl! Nala!" She chuckled an evil chuckle. "Nala fell for my evil lies!" She chuckled once more. She turned around at the same time Nala ducked. Nala slowly walked infront of the PrideRock. She pretended like she was entering the den. She lied down and thought of what she heard a while ago.

_'She tricked me! And she even brainwashed my Simba! Ughh! You're gonna pay for this Ameena!'_ Nala thought as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! WHAT WILL NALA DO TO AMEENA? WILL SIMBA BELIVE NALA? ALL THESE QUESTIONS, TO BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVEREVIEW! THANKS IN ADVANCE, HAPPY READING!**

**BY:FireCold**


	5. Chapter 5 War or Love?

Chapter 5 - War or Love?

"A Simba and Nala Love Story"

A beautiful day came again around PrideLands. Nala, on the other hand, did not woke up beautifully, instead she woke up full of sadness. What will she do to Ameena after what she heard yesterday? Will she kill her? Or just hurt her? Ameena woke up and didn't notice Nala was staring at her. Ameena went outside the den. Nala followed her secretly. She hid behind a big rock. She saw Ameena just sat there and did nothing. Maybe she's waiting for someone. It's clearly Simba. _'What will this innocent little brat do?'_ Nala thought. After a few minutes of waiting, Simba showed up and sat beside Ameena. "Hey cutie." Ameena said as she leaned on Simba's shoulders.

"Ugh, they're not perfect together." Nala said with a sigh.

Simba stood up and licked Ameena's face 4 times. "What the?" Nala growled.

And as Simba licked her, she's blushing, and laughing softly.

"Do you think Nala's around somewhere?" Simba asked. "I said you don't mention her name ever again!" Ameena stood up and faced Simba. 'She's my friend... Though" Simba said. "I thought you forget about her?" "I did, but, she's still in my dreams when I'm asleep." "Maybe you think of her before you sleep?" 'I don't! If I could think of someone before I sleep it could be you!" Ameena didn't answer. "Meena, please. believe me it's only you." "No, you think of her, everytime!" "I don't! I think of you everytime! I think about you your beautiful as a..." "As a what? As a duck!" "Then why don't you listen to me?"

Nala listened to their whole agrument. Their agrument took much longer, until Ameena pinned Simba down. Nala saw this and ran to her. Nala lounged at Ameena and pinned her down. " No one hurts Simba again!" Nala shouted at her face. "Oh Nala!" Ameena said evily. Simba noticed it was nala and stood up to his legs. "Nala! What are you doing here? I thought we're done!" Simba yelled. "Simba, you don't know what her plan is! Break up with her!" Nala yelled back. "She doesn't have a plan! I know her!" "You don't know her very well, Simba! She's a liar!" "Oh no Nala, I'm not.." "Mean it Ameena!" Nala said as she put her paw in Ameena's neck, ready to slit her throat.

"I don't.." Nala pressed harder she was choking.

"Alright, alright! I lied." Ameena said evily.

"Louder Ameena, so the whole world can hear you."

"I lied to Nala! I said Simba doesn't love you.. Nala! I only wanted Simba as my boyfriend, and be queen someday!" Ameena yelled.

Simba was shocked. "Is it true?" Simba gave Ameena a disgusted look. "Yes, Simba. It is very, very true!" Ameena yelled again.

"Let go off me Nala!' she yelled at Nala. Nala let go off her, and Ameena ran as fast as she could.

Nala turned around to see Simba. Simba nuzzled her, he again, touched her soft fur.

"I'm sorry, Nala." Simba said.

"It's okay, I should be sorry, I shouldn't have listened to her, You still loved me all the time did you?"

"I always did, Nala, it will be only you." they let go off nuzzling.

"But you know what?" Simba said whispering to Nala's ear. "What?" "Ameena's very easy to get. She doesn't know I always loved you. I tried to moved on and on." Simba and Nala laughed.

After a few minutes of talking, they went back to their home.

'Wow, seems like you to are together again!" Sarabi chuckled. She sat infront of the two. "I'm very proud of you Nala, you can smile again." Sarafina smiled.

"By the way, where's Meena?" Sarabi asked. "Maybe she's around somewhere." Simba answered joyfully.

"Come on now, let's eat." Sarafina said asthey entered the den.

**Meanwhile...**

Ameena walked and sat under a huge tree. She cried, and cried. She cried for an hour. She realized, she's crying for nothing, she won't get Simba back and make hers again. "I can be better than anyone." she smiled.

"I just wanna go home. Will I go back? Maybe they'll exile me. I don't know." Ameena layed down and fell asleep.

**WILL AMEENA GO BACK? OH WELL, CHAPTER 6 IS ON PROCESS. HEHE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS YOU IN ADVANCE! **

**SIMBA, NALA, SARAFINA, SARABI ARE NOT MINE, ONLY ZAHRA AND AMEENA ARE MINE! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Going Home

Chapter 6 - I'm Going Home

Ameena woke up and stretched her legs. She saw two female cubs. One has hair tuft on her head, creamy peach body, brown chest and muzzle, sky blue eyes, violet outlander nose, and an ice cube with a puddle of water on her chest, it was her birthmark. The other one has, orange body, light gray chest and muzzle, lime green eyes, violet pridelander nose, and a small fire on her forehead, it was also her birthmark.

"What are you?" Ameena was shocked.

"Lions." the orange cub answered.

"We're twins! Oh, and maybe we forgot something, the fire on her forehead, is just a birthmark. Mine over here in the chest, is my birthmark. Don't be afraid, we're not going to harm you. Can we be friends?" the creamy, peach cub stated.

"Of course we can! What are your names?" Ameena asked.'

"I'm Fire." the orange cub smiled.

"And I'm Cold!" the creamy peach cub grinned.

"Oh! Cool names! Mine's Ameena!" Ameena was happy she had new friends.

"Wait, why are you here?" Cold asked.

Ameena's smile quickly faded. "Ican't go back." She sat down.

"Why?" "It's a long story." "Oh, but, where do you live?"

"The PrideLands." Ameena answered.

"Oh! But we're going there! Our parents sent us to look for that pride, and ask King Mufasa if can live there, before... Before they died." Fire said as she sat down and sobbed quietly.

"Well you can go there." Ameena said. "No, we need you." "No. Just turn left.. and.."

"No, Meena, we need you, you need us. Your home is there. Your family is there, your friends. Your lucky you have family. It's just only us. who have been traveling for hours, and haven't eaten yet. Come on now." Fire insisted.

"Maybe I should try, come on." Ameena stood up and walked to the direction of the PrideLands. The twins followed.

As they arrived there. Simba and Nala caught an eye on the three cubs.

"What are you doing here Ameena?" Simba growled ready to attack her.

She walked and stood infront of the angry cub. "Simba, Nala, I wanted to say sorry for all I've done to you.. Both of you. I'm sorry if I tricked you. I realized, everything.. Can you forgive me?" Ameena stared at Simba and Nala with pleading eyes.

Simba looked around or the confirmation of Nala. Nala nodded. "Your forgiven Meena." "Oh thank you! Ipromise to never do that again." Ameena said the three cubs hugged each other.

"Uhhm.. Excuse me?" Fire asked.

"Oh yeah, guys, these are my new friends, Fire and Cold."

"Ohh.. Hi." The twins bowed to the prince.

"Uhh, why are you bowing?" "Prince Simba, before our parents died, they told us to come here and look for King Mufasa, and ask if we can live here." Fire stated.

"Uhh. Come, let's see my dad." the Prince said and ran. The other cubs followed.

As they arrived..

"Wow.. So majestic." The twins said together.

They entered the den while the twins waited outside.

"Dad?, dad? Where are you?" "I'm over here Simba." Mufasa said.

Simba walked over to her father. "Oh, dad, there are cubs outside wanting your help."

"Oh, bring them here." Muafasa said waiting.

Simba called the cubs and entered the den. The twins bowed to the King. "Fire and Cold right?" Mufasa asked confidently.

"Yes your Majesty."

"Your parents died right? And your parents told me if you come here, you''ll stay... Right?" Mufasa again asked.

"Yes your Majesty." "Your parents are a good friend of mine. You may stay here." Mufasa smiled. Some of the lionesses heard the King's descision they smiled. The cubs ran and played outside all day.

**WOAAHHH! Fire and Cold were there! Tune in for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7 The Past

Chapter 7 - The Past

"A Simba and Nala Love Story"

_Mufasa had been crowned as a King alongside with Sarabi, as a Queen now. Sarabi is now carrying baby Simba. A mother lioness which had a birthmark on her forehead, named Afiya, walked to the new queen. "Queen Sarabi, would you please do me a favor?" Afiya asked. "Why, you can. Come on in." Queen Sarabi said as they entered the den. They sat and started to talk about it. "What favor do you want me to do for you, old friend?" Sarabi asked patiently, waiting for an answer. "Queen Sarabi, you and King Mufasa are now King and Queen of the PrideLands. Me and my mate Daudi, are having our cubs soon. Iam going to leave this pride for a while. I think it would be too dangerous for our cubs to be born here." Afiya explained. _

_"Why? You, your mate, and your cubs would be safe here with us." Sarabi insisted. _

_"I know Sarabi. But, we really needed to go. And we will live with my family in our pride, the Finding Pride. Although the pride is too small, we will be safe there. The favor I'm asking is, if we, my family would die soon, I would like our cubs to live with your pride. I will tell them to go here, and go find King Mufasa, and Queen Sarabi." _

_"But, what's wrong with our pride? Why you can't stay here?"_

_"Sarabi, nothing is wrong with your pride. This pride is perfect. But-"_

_"I don't understand Afi.." _

_"You really don't understand Sarab.. We, our family has a special kind of power which is dangerous for us to live when we are carrying cubs. The cubs needed to be born with our family. If they are born here, it could harm you, or even kill you. That's why it's best for us to stay close to our family."_

_"I.. What? Ughh.. If they are still cubs, how come they can kill us?" Sarabi asked very confused._

_"Cubs that are still unborn, is very powerful, until they are born. They're still harmful for everybody who touches them without those kind of power. They can't handle them very well.. When they grow up, they're not harmful anymore. Until they become teens, or adults. But if they stay here, their powers will not show until they become teens. They will leave this pride until the time comes. We are very friendly to those who are good to us, or even good to our friends . If they are not good to us.. We can kill them easily."_

_Sarabi who was listening very carefully, slowly understood what she meant._

_"Why will they leave?" _

_"They will leave to know what their powers are for. If they can understand it, they can go back here. And they can protect you from any danger. But if one of our kinds, betray us, we will have our arch enemies. It means they could fight together, only one will win. Do you understand Sarabi?" _

_"I do understand it very well.. I accept your favor and if they come here, I promise I'll treat them like my own. I promise that.."_

_'Thank you Sarabi. We will leave now. and please keep this as a secret. And only you and Mufasa would know. Please tell him. Thank you very much." The two lionesses nuzzled ech other._

_Sarabi and Afiya went outside the den. "Be safe. And wish all the best for your cubs." Sarabi smiled. "You too Sarab... I will miss you.. Be safe, and wish all the best for the prince or princess." Afiya smiled and slowly climed down the rocks. Sarabi watched Afiya and Daudi met each other and walked until they were nowhere to be seen._

_"Sarabi?" Mufasa called as he sat right next to her mate._

_"Why are they leaving?" Muafasa asked._

_"Oh, come on Muffy, I'll tell you why." Sarabi smiled and entered the den. Sarabi told him what Afiya told her._

_"Oh.. I understand. I will wait for them.. Come on I'm tired let's get some sleep.." Mufasa said they both layed down. Before the could sleep, Mufasa licked Sarabi's muzzle. Sarabi returned it back. They fell asleep._

_They arrived in their pride. Afiya's family welcomed them warmly._

_Months have passed.. Afiya's belly began to show up like she was ready to give birth to her twins._

_"Daud...Please call theeem!" Afiya yelled._

_"What? Why!" _

_"I'm giving birth! Goo!" _

_Daudi called her family in. They took hours and then the cubs were born. They were both females. One has a fire birthmark on her forehead. Orange-like colored body, violet PrideLander nose. lime green eyes. and light grey chest and muzzle. The other one has an ice with water puddle birthmark on her chest. Creamy-peach body, brown chest and muzzle dark violet OutLander nose, skyblue eyes. The cubs were sleeping peacefully cuddle in her arms._

_"They're beautiful.. What would you name them?" Daudi asked._

_"The orange like cub, I would like.. Fire. Because of the fire on her forehead." Afiya smiled._

_"The other one would be Cold. Because of the ice birthmark on her chest." _

_"Then why don't you like ice? It's more specific?"_

_"Nah, I like Cold more. Since ice is cold.." He chuckled._

_BACK AT PRIDELANDS.._

_By the time the twins were born, hours passed, and Prince Simba was born. Soon, Rafiki help him up to show all of the animals in the PrideLands. Everyone tried to take a glimpse at the newborn Prince. All the animals roared and chirped for joy. _

_WITH FIRE AND COLD..._

_Fire and Cold grew much stronger, wiser. As they learned the powers they had, they set aside first and didn't thought about it. They only think is positive things._

_As they passed, some of their uncles grandmas, grandpas, aunties, have died, all they have is their majordomo and their parents._

_"Hey Fire! Let's play!" All day they played and played._

_Soon a pink feathered bird flew over them.  
_

_"Fire, Cold! Your mother wants to see you right away!" the pink majordomo said panickly._

_"What is this about again Zarina?" Fire asked irritated._

_"It's very important!"_

_The twins ran and ran until they rached home. They saw their mother and father laying down._

_"Mom, dad?" Cold walked over and sat infront of their parents. Fire followed._

_"Fire, Cold, I think your father and my time here, is done."_

_"Mom? Please don't leave us here.." fire said sobbing through her mother's body._

_"Please, when we die, go and find PrideLands, go to PrideRock, and look for King Mufasa, and Queen Sarabi. They will help you. Go now.." Daudi said as he's eyes shut close._

_"Go now my little ones. Your father and I will guide you on your everyday travel... Go on my daughters..." She said as she followed her mate in heaven.. _

_"Fire, what are we gonna do?" Cold asked sobbing._

_"We are going to find PrideLands, go to PrideRock, and look for King Mufasa, and Queen Sarabi._

_"But, how are we gonna do that?" _

_"With help of Zarina." Fire said as she hugged her sister. Zarina heard this and flew down infront of the mourning cubs. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I want to, but I can't my familt is waiting for me. And so as my mate. and my chicks too. I'm sorry." Zarina put her head down in sadness._

_"It's okay Zar.. At least you may see your family again.. Wish all the best for you and your family. You may go now." Fire said._

_"Are you sure?" Zarina asked. "I'm sure. Say 'hi' for your chicks from me and Cold!" She said as Zarina flew up and headed to their tree._

_May Afiya and Daudi's souls guide you as you travel, goodluck!" she yelled._

_Fire smiled. she turned around to see her sister uncontrollably crying. _

_"Com on now. We need to look for that pride. For our safetiness." Fire said as she is comforting her sister._

_"B..but..I would like to rest first, tomorrow, we'll t...t..travel." Cold said sobbing._

_"Ok come on now, let's sleep." Fire and Cold layed down. And fell asleep._

_*Cold's Dream*_

_There was bright white light. "Anyone there?" Cold asked. "Cold, it's me Mommy Afiya, and here is Daddy Daudi." Afiya said, as Daudi showed by her side._

_"Mommy? Can I come near you?" "Sure you can dear." She went and sat infront of her parents. "Cold, we just wanna say, that we will always guide you wherever you are and of course your sister, Fire. Use your wisdom, and knowledge to locate PrideLands. And use it for your own good." Daudi smiled._

_"Go and sleep now my dear. You have a long day tomorrow." Afiya smiled and nuzzled her daughter._

_"Will I see you again?" "Yes dear. Goodbye!" Daudi smiled and then both of them turned around and walked throught a huge, golden gate. _

Cold woke up breathing heavily. She looked around and saw her parents' lifeless body. And turned to see her sister sleeping beside her.

"I love you mommy, I love you daddy." Cold whispered and smiled. She took a glance once more at her parents' body. And went back to her sleep.

* * *

**OH, THIS CHAPTER IS VERY TOUCHING! TUNE IN AGAIN FOR CHAPTER 8! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS A LOT! OH AND ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, ONLY FIRE, COLD, AFIYA, HER FAMILY, DAUDI, AND ZARINA AND HER FAMILY. Yeah. Rest belongs to Disney! ;))**


	8. Chapter 8 Near to the End

Chapter 8 - Near to the End

"A Simba and Nala Love Story"

As we all know what happened to King Mufasa and Prince Simba. Mufasa died from the stampede, Simba was to be believed dead. Simba was with the meerkat and the warthog duo. Scar, now, reclaimed his place as the new King of PrideLands. PrideLands slowly died, plants withered, and some of the animals, died becuase of lack of food and water. Some, ran away. During the reign of Scar, everyone suffered. The lionesses slept outside the den, hyenas slept all over the PrideRock, even Ameena and her mom, Zahra ran away to find a new pride, Zazu, locked up in a bone cage insie the den with Scar.

"Nala, auntie Sarabi, everyone, Cold and I needed to go." everyone was confused.

"What do you mean you'll go?" Nala asked as she will lose her two bestfriends.

Sarabi, understood this, as their parents was her good friend. "Let them go Nala."

"But, why auntie Sarabi?" Nala asked once more. " I'll tell you later. But it's important for them to go now, they have missions to accomplish." Sarabi said.

"Oh.. But I'll lose my bestfriends, I don't have someone to play with." Nala sobbing in her mother's paws.

"It's okay Nala, they'll come back someday. They promise that." Sarafina smiled.

Nala looked at her two friends. "You promise you'll come back?"

"We promise you Nala. We promise you all." Fire said. "Bye everyone, we really needed to go. Bye Nala, bye auntie Sarafina and auntie Sarabi." Cold smiled. "Auntie Sarabi, Cold and I are very thankful for you and uncle Mufasa. You took us in and treated like your own." Fire said dropping a tear. The two turned around to go.

"Be careful." Sarabi smiled once more. "I'll see you soon Fire, Cold!" Nala yelled. The lionesses watched as the twins go.

"Auntie Sarabi, why do they have to go?" Nala cried. "Come on I will tell you all." Sarabi sat infront of the lionesses and told the story of the twins' life. All the lionesses gasped in awe. As Sarabi finished the story, Nala realized why do they have to go. _'I wish they're okay. And I also wish Simba's fine. I believe his alive. I feel it." _Nala feels the same way for Simba. Even Ameena and Zahra ran away to find a new pride. They can't take it how Scar treats them. It means, it's only her who will play by herself.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Simbs.." the meerkat greeted the young cub.

"Hey Timon." Simba answered sadly.

"Looks like you're very sad. What's wrong?"

"I just, nothing." Simba said walking out."

"Oh, come on, you can tell me." Timon said sitting. Simba turned around and sat beside Timon. "Well, you know, I miss a friend." "A friend? I thought you don't have a friend!" "I had.. I don't know where she is now. I miss her." "Ohh.. Sorry.. Is she a girl?" Timon asked feeling bad for Simba.

"Yeah... I love her." Simba said looking at the stars. "You what?" I love her." "Ohh." Timon said joining him in looking at the stars. "Y'know Timon? My dad's up there." "Up where?" "Up there. His in the stars." Timon didn't get it. He's sleepy that's why he didn't mind to ask. "Come on Simba, I'm very sleepy." Timon said yawning and headed to their bed. "You coming?" Timon said looking back. "Maybe in a bit." Simba continuously watching at the stars.

He saw a figure of a cub lioness and thought it was Nala. He looked down at his paws and murmured, "I miss you Nal, and I miss you too dad. Be well up there." he layed down and fell asleep.

*Simba's Dream*

_Two cubs were playing. "Come on now Simba!" a female cub yelled. "I'm comin' for 'ya!" Simba yelled back. _

_They were chasing each other. "Hey, wanna play hide and seek?" the female cub asked. "Okay Nala, you're it!" "Hey no fair!" Nala yelled. But it was to late. Simba hid somewhere. She counted by the tree._

_"1...2..3...4...5...6..7..8..10!" Nala yelled. She looked back and she looked for Simba. "Simba, where are you? I'm coming!" _

_"Simba, Nala, time for lunch!" a female lioness yelled. Simba showed up behind a bush and ran. Nala saw him and ran after him. _

_When they reached PrideRock, they ate, and ate like a hungry hyena. _

_They finished their meals. Simba was about to sneak out. He knows it's time for baths. He slowly walked outside the den. He looked back and no one saw him "Yes!" he whispered. He looked up and saw his mother. "Where do you think you're going young man?" Sarabi said picking him by the scruff of his neck. _

_"Mom!" Simba yelled as he is about to be given a bath. Sarabi layed down and positioned herself. She gave Simba a long, and boring bath. _

_"Hey Simba!" Nala said walking towrds them. "Hey Nals!" Simba greeted and tried to escape his mother's grip. "No, Simba, you're not yet done." Sarabi said cleaning every inch of his body._

_"But, mom! You said it'll be fast! But it's already for about 1 hour!" Simba complained. "Here you, go." Sarabi said letting him go. "Alright!" _

_"Simba?" a large but kind voice said. "Dad?" _

_A large lion came out from the den and sat beside Sarabi. "Simba." "Anything dad?" _

_"Simba, I want you to meet Zazu by the wateringhole and have kingship lessons from him." "Alright!" _

_With that, Simba ran as fast as he could. He arrived at the wateringhole and Zazu wasn't there. 'Hmm. Maybe he was just late.' he thought. _

_He waited for Zazu for a few minutes. He really wanted to learn on how being a king. He fell asleep._

_He hears, a voice.. Waking him up. "Simba,,Simba.. Simba...Simbaa!"_

"Simba!" a voice said. ''WHAT?" He yelled as he got up. "It's already morning! Sun's up! Come on buddy!" a warthog said.

Timon jumped up on the warthog's head. "Hey buddy Pumbaa! Hey Simbs, what's up? You fell asleep here last night! What's gotten you big boy?" Timon asked concernly.

"Nothing." Simba said sadly. Thinking about his dream.

"Come on.. We gonna need a lotsa bugs!" Timon said exitedly. He and Pumbaa turned around to find some bugs.

"I miss her" he whispered and turned around to follow his friends.

We all know what happened to them. Simba had gown to a strong young lion. Same as to Nala. Scar's reign was helpless. Scar felt that he needed a queen, and a heir to his throne. He flirted with Nala. But failed. Nala ran away to find help to end his cruelty. She traveled so far. She needed to eat, but she can't see any herd. Until she found a healthy warthog. The warthog noticed her and ran. Nala followed him. Until she met Simba, her old friend. Nala forced him to go home woth her, and help her end the cruelty of the current king. But, SImba refused. He found a good place where can be free. They had their agrument which made Simba even more mad. His father showed him the right path. He's the rightful King to the throne. He thought for it. An old baboon showed up to him. They had their small talk. But the old baboon, doesn't want to make it serious. Until Simba realized Nala was right. He followed her. And with luck, his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, are willing wo help them too.

They succeeded in killing Scar, and the hyenas was driven and banished from PrideLands. Same as to Scar's followers. Zira, her cubs, and her lionesses were driven to the OutLands. A termite-infested place.

Simba and Nala continued their lost relationship. They had their son, Kopa. The future king of the PrideLands.

And soon, they had another cub, called, Kiara. The princess of the Pridelands.

Simba and Nala are a very sweet couple. Their new life had begun..

The End.

**See what LOVE can DO? LoL.. Anyways.. It's FINISHED! *CLAPS HANDS* Thank you for those who supported this story, thank you for those who read it from Chapter 1 up to the end. I owe you a lot! I won't make a sequel to this. Cuz, we already knew what happened. ;)) **

**Thank you very much! But I will make a another story, or a one-shot story. I don't know what it is. I'm still planning for it. Please read it when I posted it! Thank you so much! Please R&R! Revieeeww! MWAHHH! Take Caree! GodBless! 3**


End file.
